Jeremy and Anna
The relationship between Jeremy Gilbert and Anna started out as sweet before Jeremy's revelation that he wanted to become a vampire like her. Anna was hurt that he wanted this for Vicki Donovan. However, she and Jeremy made up and began a romantic relationship. This, like Jeremy's relationship with Vicki, ended when she died. Season One While doing his history project, Jeremy Gilbert ran into Anna at the library after she almost knocked books into him. She helped him with his research due to the fact that she was home-schooled and knew the library very well. They came across the animal attacks and Anna suspected that they were vampires as she told him that her grandfather had journals about vampires in Mystic Falls. To prove she was right, she went into a lot of research, but Jeremy was still skeptical. However, at first Anna only wanted his grandfather's journal. As it turned out, Anna was a vampire who wanted to free her mother from the tomb and needed the Gilbert journals to find out how to do so. When she asked Jeremy to meet her at Mystic Grill, Damon Salvatore, who also wanted to open the tomb for his lost love Katherine Pierce, convinced Jeremy to go. At the grill, Damon recognized that Anna was also from 1864. At a party, Jeremy saw that Anna's eyes had changed but was knocked out by Ben McKittrick, another vampire. Anna had planned to use Jeremy's blood to feed her mother because it was his ancestor Johnathan Gilbert who was behind her capture, but used his sister, Elena Gilbert, instead. Once she freed her mother Pearl, Anna told Jeremy that she was leaving Mystic Falls with her, but after Pearl wanted to make her home in Mystic Falls, Anna told Jeremy that plans had changed. By now, Jeremy suspected that there was something else about Anna and started researching vampires himself. When she came around for dinner, Jeremy purposely cut himself with a knife and tempted Anna to drink his blood, although she tried to fight it off, she eventually gave into her own temptations and drank his blood for the first time, thus proving what she really was, a vampire. She appeared in his room and reprimanded him for what he did, saying she could have killed him and she should have. Jeremy told her he did what he did because he wanted her to turn him. Anna listed the reasons to become a vampire. Jeremy originally wanted to turn because he thought it was the reason Vicki Donovan had left, but when Vicki's body was accidentally discovered by Caroline, Anna realized Vicki was for whom he wanted to change and was heartbroken. After a period of distance, they eventually began a relationship, with her officially enrolling in high school to spend time with him. They both admitted to having used each other in the beginning, but had developed genuine feelings for one another over the course of time they spent together. Jeremy tried to contact her but Anna never replied, but later turned up in his room again in tears as she found her mother dead. She gave him a vial of her blood just in case he still wanted to become a vampire. When the tomb vampires planned to attack the Founding Families, which included Jeremy, Anna came to see him. When John Gilbert activated the device, Anna, and all the other vampires in the vicinity were incapacitated. Deputies found them and took Anna away against Jeremy's protests to be destroyed. Damon Salvatore witnessed her death at John Gilbert's hands before he was rescued by his brother Stefan Salvatore, and told Jeremy. He felt sorry for her and offered to erase Jeremy's memory of her, but Jeremy refused, possibly suggesting that he loved Anna more than he did Vicki. After discussing whether vampire life was better that human life, he drank Anna's blood and swallowed several sleeping pills before falling unconscious. Season Two Elena went up to Jeremy's room to find him unconscious, and she went to Stefan. She was relieved when she learned that Jeremy wasn't a vampire, as Anna's blood had healed him, although he was disappointed. He then told Elena and Stefan about Anna's death. Although, as thought it would of been the last appearance of Anna, however after getting shot, and killed by Elizabeth Forbes, Bonnie cast a spell on him, to revive him but she knew there would be consequences. When he was revived he went back to his home, and heard strange noises coming from down stairs, he continues to walk downstairs into the kitchen, someone calls to him, saying the name Jer. He turns around but see's no one, until he turns back around, and sees his recently deceased ex-girlfriend, Anna he turns back around and then sees Vicki as well. Season Three Quotes ;Season One : : There's a part of me that's so angry.. that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memories, but.. there's also this other part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that. :Anna: As a monster? : : No, as someone who wanted to hurt me. :Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed. All the time we spent together. I would never do anything to hurt you..not now..you know that right? : : Yea, I know that. :-- Miss Mystic Falls. :Anna: No..your something else entirely. : : Oh yea, What would that be? :Anna: My weakness. : : I don't want Jenna to walk in on us. :Anna: Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator. : : Wait, You can hear that? :Anna: (nods) Gallery : : That's so cool. :-- Blood Brothers. Category:Relationships